"Hide and Shriek" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Last time on Total Drama: Return to the Island! 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Fifteen teenagers, each more abnormal than the last, put through dangerous, deadly, death-defying challenges! 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> We met up with our cast in the season premiere, and learned that everyone was not as nice as they seemed. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaliyah and Ryan butted heads in the first challenge, and when he refused to jump and she volunteered their team first, the Toxic Gophers were sent to elimination, and Aaliyah was sent home. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Meanwhile, the Mutant Bass got along well, but Brandon flipped after he was declared team captain and failed the forest survival challenge for his team. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> The Bass sought to kick off either Laurie or Joëlle, both who didn't really do anything in the challenge. Laurie's clueless and easily angered, and Joëlle's super nice but can get a little annoying. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> In the end, Joëlle went home. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> During the talent show, electees for each team were Ryan, the jerk; Alex, the dimwit comedian; Vanessa, everyone's favorite dancer; Brandon, Type-A wannabe; country boy Willis; aaand LaTASHA! 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> When the Bass won, the Gophers singled out Alex and Quinford for not helping, but ultimately, Quinford got the boot for picking a fight with Ryan. 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next camper voted off Total Drama: Return to the Island? Who will win the million dollars? And what will our next challenge bring out of these unsuspecting teens? 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out tonight, right here on... TOTAL! 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND! 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Male cabin) -- 15:11 * Ryan13 awakes. 15:11 * Ethan| awakes. 15:11 <+Ethan|> Hey, guys. 15:11 <+Willis_> *playing harmonica* Morning, fellas! 15:12 <+Ethan|> Sorry if my constant crying kept you up last night. 15:12 <@Ryan13> Can you please shut off that noise? 15:12 <@Ryan13> It's, like, seven AM. 15:12 <+Willis_> Who, me? 15:12 * Brandon| falls out of his bed accidentally to Willis' harmonica. 15:12 <+Brandon|> OW!! 15:12 <@Ryan13> Who else? 15:12 <+Willis_> Oh 15:12 <+Willis_> I don't know 15:12 <+Brandon|> ... What was that sound? 15:12 <@Ryan13> The only other obnoxious noise I hear is the sound of Ethan's voice. 15:12 <+Brandon|> ._." 15:12 <+Willis_> I guess you're right 15:12 <@Ryan13> And we all know that's not stopping anytime soon. 15:12 <+Schmidt|> *wakes up, doing his usual morning sanitizing routine* La-dee-dah-dee-dah 15:12 <+Willis_> S-sorry bout that *puts away harmonica sadly* 15:12 Dakotacoons ~Dakotacoo@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has joined #TDWIKI-RP 15:12 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 15:13 <+Alex||> Are you okay Brandon? 15:13 * Ethan| sighs. 15:13 <+Brandon|> *rubs back of head* Ahhhh... I think so. x_X" 15:13 <+Ethan|> You guys think Vanessa still likes me? 15:13 <@Ryan13> I don't think she ever liked you. 15:13 <@Ryan13> -_- 15:13 <+Ethan|> :( 15:13 * Ethan| puts his head on Brandon's chest. 15:13 <+Alex||> Well that's great! :D 15:13 <+Ethan|> IT'S SO HARD BEING COOL. 15:13 * Alex|| hugs Brandon. 15:13 <+Ethan|> :'( 15:13 <+Schmidt|> You should sanitize your disgusting mouth >_> Trust me, I have plenty of bottles to spare. 15:13 <+Willis_> Don't know. Sometimes they say when a gal acts disgusted towards you, it means they really want you 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Female cabin -- 15:14 * Kuki| awakes 15:14 <+Alex||> (conf) I've been in such a great mood ever since I dodged elimination last night! 15:14 <+Ashleigh|> *Wakes up* Morning everyone! 15:14 * Vanessa| sits up and stretches. 15:14 <@Kuki|> How did everyone sleep last night? 15:14 <+Vanessa|> I hope I don't still reek of puke and bird poop... 15:14 * Tyra| arrives in the cabin. 15:14 <+Tyra|> Morning girls! 15:14 * Laurie| wakes up, yawning. 15:14 <+LaTasha|> *wakes groggy* Ugh, these beds are crap. :/ 15:14 <+Ashleigh|> Well...As well as we could on these beds. *Pats* 15:14 <+Tyra|> I've been up since 6:00. 15:14 <@Kuki|> Morning, Tyra. 15:14 <+Laurie|> Good morning. 15:15 <+Vanessa|> Tyra? What were you doing up so early? 15:15 <+Tyra|> (conf) You know, I've missed Quinford. He was really nice. We had good laughs to. Which is why I got up early to get this. *pulls coin out of pocket* 15:15 <+Tyra|> Oh, just...nothin' really. 15:15 <+Tyra|> I was calculating the sunrise. 15:15 <@Kuki|> Why? 15:16 <+Tyra|> Well, I always have admired the sun's reflection on certain projectiles, so I decided to perfect my numbers! 15:16 <+Laurie|> The sunrise? How do you calculate that? 15:16 <+Vanessa|> Aw... I like sunrises. I bet I'd really enjoy it on this island if it weren't for the hungry bears lurking about. >.> 15:16 <+Tyra|> Well, you use a homemade astrolabe of course, Laurie! 15:16 * Tyra| pulls out her shabby astrolabe. 15:16 <@Kuki|> Oh, I see. @Tyra 15:16 <+Laurie|> ...what is an astrolab-el? 15:16 <+Tyra|> You see, it measures the latitude of our location, creating the ability to define the angel of the sun. 15:16 <+Tyra|> *angle 15:16 * Laurie| scratches head. 15:16 <+LaTasha|> Meh, I see the sunrise enoguh during my early morning training jogs.....actually :| *runs off to start cause she's late* 15:17 <+Ashleigh|> So kind of finding a location on a map? 15:17 <+Tyra|> In a way, yes Ashleigh. 15:17 <+Tyra|> (conf) *flips coin, it lands on Tails* Love ya, Quinford! 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome, campers! 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> I hope you all had a good night's sleep. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> But judging from Brandon's face, I'm guessing that's a no. c: 15:18 <+Brandon|> ... :'( X_x 15:18 * Tyra| giggles. 15:18 <@Kuki|> (XD) 15:18 * Ethan| sniffles. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Today, we will be paying homage to one of our most classic TD challenges. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> The HUNT-DOWN! 15:18 <+Schmidt|> Oh wow, this sounds like it's gonna need a lot of sanitizer. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Every season, we get Chef to pick off a camper one-by-one until there's only one left. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> It's the easiest and quickest way to do a challenge and determine a winner. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> But since Chef is dead, I'LL be doing the hunting this evening. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll be following you guys around with these. 15:20 * ChrisMcLean holds up a paintball gun. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> The last person to survive wins the challenge for their team. 15:22 <@ChrisMcLean> You've got three minutes to strategize! 15:22 <@ChrisMcLean> GO! 15:22 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 15:22 <+Schmidt|> Alright guys. 15:23 <+Ashleigh|> So how are we going to do this? 15:23 <+Willis_> We hide! i guess 15:23 <+Laurie|> I have an idea! 15:23 <+LaTasha|> It's Chris. how hard could this possibly be. 15:23 <+Schmidt|> Well, no partnering up, for sure. Everyone has to go in their own direction. 15:23 <+Brandon|> I feel like we should disperse. If we're all together, he'll get us all! 15:23 <+Brandon|> Laurie? An Idea? 15:23 <+Laurie|> I think. 15:24 <+Ashleigh|> It can't be as bad as the boss of Team Platform. Shoot Laurie. 15:24 <+Laurie|> We should split up into groups and lead Chris astray. Then, we split up at a dead end, so he chases one of us. 15:24 <+LaTasha|> Hm...not a bad idea. Strategic. I kinda like it. 15:25 <+Schmidt|> I like it as well. 15:25 <+Willis_> Wow! That ain't such a bad idea, Laurie! 15:25 <+Brandon|> Same, works for me. 15:25 <+Brandon|> Let's move!! 15:25 <+LaTasha|> ok so there's seven of us 15:25 <+Schmidt|> Alright. Before we break this group huddle, I suggest every should use some disinfectant. I can smell the rhinovirus on all of you. 15:25 <+Schmidt|> Laurie, you take the girls. 15:26 <+Laurie|> Okay! Whatever works for you, Smith. 15:26 <+LaTasha|> That works 15:26 <+LaTasha|> Girls, let's go! 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 15:26 <@Ryan13> Okay, guys. 15:26 <@Ryan13> I'm team captain, so here's how it's going to work. 15:26 <@Ryan13> We split up individually. 15:26 <+Ethan|> :'( 15:26 <@Ryan13> Any other idea will be rejected. 15:27 * Alex|| has a huge grin on his face and the sun shining behind him. 15:27 <@Ryan13> So, we're using mine. 15:27 <@Ryan13> Cool? 15:27 <+Vanessa|> :I 15:27 <@Kuki|> :| 15:27 <@Kuki|> You can't just reject or ides. 15:27 <+Alex||> I'm totally fine with anyone's plan! :D 15:27 <@Ryan13> Well. 15:27 <@Ryan13> You're not even on this team, so... 15:27 <+Vanessa|> Well, I suppose that makes sense. Two of us shouldn't be caught hiding in the same spot. 15:27 <@Kuki|> YES, I am. 15:27 <+Tyra|> :o 15:28 <@Kuki|> I've always been on the team, Ryan. 15:28 <@Ryan13> I'm sure you have. 15:28 <@Ryan13> Let's move!! 15:28 <+Alex||> Maybe we should go in pairs? :D 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> -- SCHMIDT AND WILLIS -- 15:29 <+Schmidt|> Alright, Willis. 15:29 <+Schmidt|> Wait, where's Brandon? 15:29 <+Willis_> *shrugs* Don't know 15:30 <+Willis_> Should i yell his name out? 15:30 <+Schmidt|> No! 15:30 <+Willis_> Oh 15:30 <+Schmidt|> Then Chris would find us. 15:30 <+Willis_> True 15:30 * Schmidt| continues walking 15:30 * ChrisMcLean pokes head in. 15:30 <+Willis_> What do we do then? 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Who'd find you? 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> c: 15:31 <+Schmidt|> WHAT!?!?!? *sprays disinfectant in defense* 15:31 <+Willis_> It's Chris! run! 15:31 * Schmidt| drops the can and starts slow jogging 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Ahhh! 15:31 <+Schmidt|> I REFUSE TO PERSPIRE 15:31 * ChrisMcLean bolts after them. 15:31 * ChrisMcLean shoots both. 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes! 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Score one for McLean. xD 15:32 * Schmidt| falls over into a puddle of mud 15:32 <+Willis_> Aw man 15:32 <+Schmidt|> AAAHAHHHHH 15:32 <+Willis_> What's the matter? It's just a lil' mud 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TYRA -- 15:32 * Tyra| is walking, studying the sun. 15:32 * ChrisMcLean begins following her sneakily. 15:32 <+Tyra|> Well, let's see, the coordination of the grass in this area cannot justify that tree... 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> BOO. 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 15:33 <+Tyra|> Therefore the proportion---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 15:33 * Tyra| runs. 15:33 * ChrisMcLean starts chasing after her. 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> GET BACK HERE! 15:33 * Tyra| crashes into a tree. 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Duuuuuuuuuuuude! :@ 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh. 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> That was easy. :D 15:33 <+Tyra|> Nature, why must you hurt me so. 15:33 * ChrisMcLean shoots Tyra repeatedly. 15:33 * ChrisMcLean whistles and walks the other direction. 15:33 <+Tyra|> (conf) Not cool, Mr. McLean! 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> -- LATASHA AND BRANDON -- 15:34 <+Brandon-> ... *walks around shouting* Willis!? Schmidt?! ... I think they left me.... 15:34 <+LaTasha|> *walks up* Brandon? 15:34 <+Brandon-> LaTasha? O.o 15:34 <+LaTasha|> You're team ditched ya to? :/ 15:34 <+Brandon-> Where are the other girls? 15:34 <+Brandon-> ... I guess so. 15:34 <+Brandon-> :s 15:35 <+LaTasha|> Ugh. :s Well, if I had to run into someone 15:35 <+Brandon-> Whatever, we have each other! That means we can win this.... right?! :| 15:35 <+LaTasha|> might as well be team captian 15:35 <+LaTasha|> Oh yeah for sure 15:35 <+LaTasha|> Ya got me after all! :D 15:35 <+Brandon-> Let's go! *continues walking* I think we need to find a hiding spot... Or something... 15:36 <+Brandon-> It's not like Chris is going to just jump out and surprise us! :D 15:36 <+LaTasha|> Yeah! no way that pretty boy McLean can pose as any real threat. xD 15:36 * ChrisMcLean jumps in front of LaTasha and Brandon. 15:36 <+Brandon-> And he-- 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> PRETTY BOY. 15:37 <+Brandon-> .... :|"" 15:37 <+LaTasha|> :| 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> MCLEAN? 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> I am not a pretty boy! :@ 15:37 <+LaTasha|> Uh...oh 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Pshaw. 15:37 <+Brandon-> RUN, LATASHA!! 15:37 <+LaTasha|> aH!!! 15:37 * ChrisMcLean shoots Brandon. 15:37 * Brandon- tries to fle-- 15:37 <+LaTasha|> *RUNS* 15:37 * ChrisMcLean walks over to Brandon while he is down. 15:37 <+Brandon-> AHHHHH!!! 15:37 * ChrisMcLean shoots him some more. 15:37 * ChrisMcLean keeps shooting him. 15:37 * Brandon- stays down. x_X 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 15:37 * LaTasha| runs liike the wind out of there 15:37 * ChrisMcLean groans. 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Why did she have to be an ATHLETE?! 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, wait. 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> I have a helicopter. 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> ^_^ 15:38 <+LaTasha|> (O_O) 15:38 * ChrisMcLean takes out keys to helicopter and hops in. 15:38 * ChrisMcLean begins pursuing LaTasha. 15:38 <+LaTasha|> O_O 15:38 <+LaTasha|> WHAT THE HECK?! 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH. 15:38 <+LaTasha|> *ducks behind a tree* 15:38 <+Ashleigh|> Gah! *Runs* 15:38 * ChrisMcLean crashes the helicopter into the tree. 15:38 * ChrisMcLean gets out. 15:38 <+LaTasha|> I KNOW THIS GUY DOESN-- 15:38 * ChrisMcLean shoots LaTasha. 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 15:38 <+LaTasha|> *under tree* OW 15:38 <+LaTasha|> X_x 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ETHAN -- 15:39 * Ethan| sighs. 15:39 <+Ethan|> Maybe I was dumb for liking Vanessa. 15:39 <+Ethan|> I mean. 15:39 <+Ethan|> What's she see in a guy like me? 15:39 <+Ethan|> I'm ugly... 15:39 <+Ethan|> I'm fat... 15:39 <+Ethan|> Well. 15:40 <+Ethan|> Not fat. 15:40 * ChrisMcLean hops on Ethan's shoulders. 15:40 <+Ethan|> But I'm still pretty ugly. 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> AAAAAAAAAAAH! 15:40 <+Ethan|> O.O 15:40 <+Ethan|> GAH! 15:40 * ChrisMcLean flails arms. 15:40 * ChrisMcLean takes out paintball gun. 15:40 <+Ethan|> WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> SORRY. 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE GOOD FOR RATINGS. 15:40 <+Ethan|> I DON'T LIKE THIS 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> YEAH 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> NEITHER DO I 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 15:40 * ChrisMcLean takes out paintball gun. 15:40 * ChrisMcLean shoots Ethan in the back of the head. 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> c: 15:40 <+Ethan|> X_X''' 15:40 * ChrisMcLean falls over with him. 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Ow! 15:41 * Ethan| passes out. 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> That's two Gophers down and four Bass. 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ASHLEIGH AND LAURIE -- 15:41 <+Laurie|> Ashleigh, where's LaTasha? 15:41 <+Ashleigh|> I don't know. I thought she was with us..... 15:42 <+Laurie|> ...do you think she got caught? 15:43 * ChrisMcLean approaches Laurie and Ashleigh on the top of the cliff. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> *cowboy music plays* 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 15:43 <+Ashleigh|> I don't know....But this is scary..... 15:43 * ChrisMcLean takes out two paintball guns from each pocket. 15:43 * ChrisMcLean clears throat. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Mind if I interrupt? :@ 15:43 * Laurie| screams. 15:44 * ChrisMcLean shoots Ashleigh. 15:44 * ChrisMcLean begins running after Laurie. 15:44 * Laurie| runs up the cliff. 15:44 * ChrisMcLean goes faster. 15:44 <+Ashleigh|> *Turns around* Oh capsule balls. Laurie... *Falls dramatically as she's shot* 15:44 * ChrisMcLean tries shooting multiple times. 15:44 * ChrisMcLean misses. 15:44 * Laurie| reaches the top and turns around to see Chris running up. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> HA. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> You can't go any further. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> LAURIE. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> You're SCREWED. 15:45 * Laurie| jumps off cliff. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> I guess she could do that. 15:45 <+Laurie|> AHHHHHHHHH! 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Too bad there's no water below... 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Just rocks. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> :-/ 15:45 <+Laurie|> Oh. My. GOSH. WHY?! 15:46 * Laurie| goes splat. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Aw, man! 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Do you know how many lawsuits that'll provoke? 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MESS HALL -- 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers. 15:47 * Tyra| walks in, covered in paint. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> That was a pretty easy challenge. 15:47 * Schmidt| walks in, soaked in mud, furious 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Easier than most, considering that the Bass STUCK TOGETHER. 15:47 <+LaTasha|> -_- *brusies* 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> That may be a smart idea for a horror movie, but in reality, no one should stick together! 15:47 <+Schmidt|> >_> 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> It lead to the severe and critical injury of Laurie. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> But. 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Since we can't eliminate her and we don't want any more lawsuits. 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> The producers think it's a good idea to give her immunity tonight. 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Just to make things a liiittle more interesting. ;) 15:48 <+Ashleigh|> (Conf.) She deserves it. We pushed her to give her idea. Feel better soon Laurie! 15:48 <+LaTasha|> Say what?! 15:49 <+Brandon-> So... *exhausted* She has immunity.... but what about the rest of the Bass? :| 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> If it's not obvious enough already. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> The Bass lose. 15:49 <+Tyra|> Woohoo! 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And you're all going to the campfire ceremony tonight. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 15:49 <@Ryan13> Yes! 15:49 * Tyra| coughs up a twig. 15:49 <+Vanessa|> Yes! *high-fives Tyra* 15:49 <@Kuki|> YAY! :D 15:49 * Tyra| high-fives Vanessa. 15:49 <+Schmidt|> Can I have three contamination showers please??? 15:49 <+Alex||> Yay! :) 15:49 <+Willis_> Well, shoot 15:49 <+Ethan|> (CONF) Why couldn't we lose? I think I'm ready to vote myself off... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes, Bass. 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Remember, tonight, Laurie is immune. 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> And can't really be with us. 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> She's in the infirmary. 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> That's what happens when you jump off cliffs. 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> :-/ 15:50 <+Schmidt|> Lucky for her. Because of her, I fell in mud. Because of her, I perspired. Because of her, we lost. 15:51 <+LaTasha|> Yeah but...I cant help feel bad for her 15:51 <+Willis_> For once I actually agree with Schmidt 15:51 <+Schmidt|> Oh, no. It's quite terrible she's in the infirmary. Lucky for her, they have sanitizer there :) 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, marshmallows go to... 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................... 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> LaTasha! 15:52 <+LaTasha|> :| 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon. 15:52 <+LaTasha|> WHOO! 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnnnnnd... 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Willis. 15:52 <+Willis_> Phew! 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh and Schmidt. 15:52 <+Schmidt|> ... :o 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> You are the bottom two tonight. 15:52 <+Ashleigh|> *Gulps* 15:52 <+Schmidt|> Holy mother of foam soap. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to.......... 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> .......................................... 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ....................................... 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ................................. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> .................... 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ............. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ........ 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ..... 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> . 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> No one. c: 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> It's a tie! 15:53 <+LaTasha|> :| 15:53 <+Schmidt|> How is it a tie? 15:53 <+Willis_> O_O 15:53 <+Ashleigh|> Wait, what!? 15:53 <+Schmidt|> Did Laurie vote? 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh and Schmidt. Tonight, you've both received 3 votes. 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Laurie voted. 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone voted, and ultimately. 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> You're both on the chopping block. xD 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> In order to settle this, we need a RE-vote!! 15:54 <+Schmidt|> My hands are perspiring in nervousness D: 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh and Schmidt cannot vote. Willis, Brandon, and LaTasha must all vote. 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And Laurie... I'll go find her in the infirmary. 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 15:55 * ChrisMcLean runs off. 15:57 <+Ashleigh|> Good luck Schmidt. Let the best one win. *Cracks a small smile* 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, gang! 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> The final votes are in. 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, the last marshmallow of the evening goes to........ 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> ....................................................... 15:59 * Schmidt| sits nervously, sanitizing 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> ................................................... 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> ........................................... 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> ................................ 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................... 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> . 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> ASHLEIGH!!!! 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Schmidt, it's Flush of Shame time. 15:59 <+Ashleigh|> Phew...I'm sorry Schmidt. It was nice meeting you. 15:59 * Schmidt| gets up, slowly 15:59 <+Willis_> I'll miss you buddy! 16:00 <+Schmidt|> Well, I'm not going to be sorry when you all die from diseases when no one here's to sanitize your pillows in your sleep 16:00 <+LaTasha|> Ooh man. A guy like that leavin in a toilet? 16:00 <+LaTasha|> good luck 16:00 * Schmidt| starts walking towards the dock 16:00 <+Schmidt|> Um, can I please not be flushed? 16:00 <+Ethan|Brandon> :-/ 16:00 <+Ethan|Brandon> B: Later, Schmidt. 16:01 * ChrisMcLean flushes Schmidt. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Ahhh, that felt good! xD 16:01 <+LaTasha|> Guess tha's a no 16:01 <+Schmidt|> AAAAHHHHH 16:01 <+Schmidt|> AAAHAHHH 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next camper voted off Total Drama: Return to the Island? 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here... 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> On a thrilling new episode of. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- H H H